comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-21399)
Thanks to the bite of a genetically engineered spider, Peter Parker developed superhuman abilities similar to those of a common arachnid. At first, he used these gifts selfishly, but when his inaction led to the death of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter took his personal motto of "with great power comes great responsibility" to heart and vowed to use his abilities for good as the masked vigilante Spider-Man. History Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to brilliant geneticist Richard Parker and his wife, Mary. When Peter was three, the family returned home from a meal at a restaurant to find that their home was broken into. Fearing for their son's life, Richard and Mary left Peter in the care of Richard's older brother, Benjamin Parker, and his wife May, before they attempted to flee the country. Unfortunately, their plane crashed midway through its flight and neither of their bodies were recovered. Aunt May and Uncle Ben subsequently took full guardianship of Peter. The news of his parents' deaths impacted Peter's personality growing up; he was a quiet loner throughout his youth. His only close friend was the affluent Harry Osborn, whose father Norman was the founder and CEO of the technology giant OsCorp, where Richard Parker used to work at. Unfortunately, their friendship was cut short in their late middle school years, when Harry was enrolled in a private institution upstate by Norman, leaving Peter alone again. In high school, Peter was remembered by his teachers as a well-behaved, straight-A student, but by his peers as a solitary AV club member who was the favorite punching bag of resident jock bully Eugene "Flash" Thompson. Nobody believed Peter's claims to have been friends with Harry Osborn. Peter's first crush was popular party girl Liz Allan, but he quickly got over her after he discovered during their tutoring sessions that she was dating Flash. Unbeknownst to Peter, Liz had a mean streak of her own - her favorite punching bag was Gwen Stacy, the daughter of a police captain. Like Peter, she was a highly intelligent loner. Becoming Spider-Man During a school field trip to the headquarters of Horizon Labs, Peter was bitten on the back of the neck by a genetically altered spider that had escaped its enclosure in a nearby lab. Peter thought nothing of it at first, but when he returned home, he discovered that he had developed superhuman abilities similar to those of a spider. Peter began using his abilities for self-serving ends. He got into trouble after humiliating Flash Thompson at school, however, and returned home to find Uncle Ben in a bad mood, having received a phone call from the school regarding Peter's behavior. The two got into an argument, during which Ben tried to explain his view that "with great power comes great responsibility", but Peter was too angry to listen and stormed off, saying that he needed to study for an exam. While walking down the street, Peter observed a thief running away from a local convenience shop. The storeowner tried to urge Peter to catch the thief, but Peter merely shrugged and replied, "not my problem". Eventually, however, he heard a gunshot from a few blocks down. Peter ran off in the direction of the sound, where he found his Uncle Ben dead on the pavement, with a single bullet hole in his chest. Peter later learned from the police that the suspect was holed up in an abandoned warehouse, and immediately rushed off to catch him. Using his superhuman abilities, Peter easily apprehended the thug, only to discover it was the same thief that he allowed to run away. Peter ultimately left him for the cops to find. Filled with remorse, Peter took Uncle Ben's words to heart and vowed to use his abilities for good, fighting crime wherever he can. Putting his scientific mind to good use, Peter developed a mask to hide his identity and specialized web-shooters based on the spider experiment he was shown at Horizon Labs before hitting the streets. First Villains Peter spent most of his weekends prowling the streets as Spider-Man, stopping crimes. At first, he attempted to stay anonymous, but eventually made his public debut fighting his first major villain: Herman Schultz, who was attempting to rob a bank in Queens as the Shocker. Despite sustaining some serious injuries in the encounter, Spider-Man managed to defeat Shocker by webbing up his gauntlets, jamming them long enough for Shocker to be taken into custody. Powers and Abilities Powers * Wall-Crawling * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Reflexes * Regeneration * Spider-Sense Abilities * Gifted Intellect ** Engineering ** Chemistry Paraphernalia Equipment * Web Shooters: Spider-Man's signature pieces of gear are his web shooters, twin devices worn on his wrists that are able to shoot thin strands of a special web fluid at high pressure and speeds. The initial Mark 1 models were developed shortly after Uncle Ben's murder and kit-bashed from wristwatches, paper clips, dry-erase markers and a specialized formula that Peter secretly developed in his high school chemistry lab. * Spider-Man's Uniform ** Homemade Suit: Spider-Man's first suit was little more than a red-and-blue leather jacket, black jeans, black running shoes, a pair of red-and-blue leather biker's gloves and a red Lycra facemask with polarized lenses to keep his enhanced senses in check. Spider-Man didn't bother to put any body armor beneath the suit, relying more on his enhanced reflexes to defend himself. Category:Heroes Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Earth-21399 Category:Heroes of Earth-21399 Category:Oz Formula